


anniversary

by professortennant



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/professortennant/pseuds/professortennant
Summary: “It’s our anniversary?” she asked incredulously, hands absentmindedly carding through his hair, nails scratching at the nape of his neck.Jack shrugged. “One of ‘em anyway.”She raised an eyebrow at this and leaned in to kiss him softly, just because she could and because he really, really did look good in that shirt.“And how many do we have?”





	anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> i told people i'd write them a fic if they showed me proof they'd voted for Amanda Tapping (which, hey, vote for Amanda Tapping: https://awards.adamatoulon.com/fr/component/users/?view=login&Itemid=550) and this was one such fic! 
> 
> Prompt: Can I request a fluffy short fic where Sam or Jack distract each other and their yummy food gets cold?

The containers and to-go bags were the only evidence left to be destroyed and Jack took no time to throw the styrofoam clamshells into the restaurant’s to-go bag, crumpling them together quickly before stuffing them in the bottom of the kitchen trashcan. 

Carter had been working in her office since she got home a few hours ago. Well, it was less her office and more one of the spare bedrooms in his home that she’d claimed for her own, steadily moving in her books, journals, favorite pens, and her trusty laptop. 

But she’d come home—a rush of warmth that always filled him when he thought of Carter being such a part of his life that this was her home, too—and barely had time to kiss him hello before she was blowing past him, mumbling and muttering under her breath, mind a million miles away.

He tried not to take it too personally that she didn’t quite remember that today was their anniversary. Jack always hated those damn sitcoms and dramas where the men forgot their anniversary. He’d forever been the kind of man who liked those landmarks of a relationship and _liked_ celebrating a milestone that belonged to just him and the woman he was with.

Carter wasn’t just any woman and, given how unlikely at times in their relationship that it ever felt that they’d get to a place where they _had_ an anniversary, he was more than excited to celebrate with her. 

So he’d gone to her favorite restaurant in town and picked up the works—stuffed mushrooms, creamy pasta with hot bacon and fresh peas, fluffy, buttery garlic bread, and a chocolate raspberry torte that made Sam make noises that made him blush. 

It was all laid out, with a single lit candle to boot, and he’d even gone through the trouble of running some water through his hair and wearing a button down shirt, the one that made Sam lick her lips and forget everything she was thinking. 

Here he was, ready to celebrate their anniversary, to play footie with her and tease her beneath the table as she moaned around her fork with every bite and he could admire the way the candle light played off her skin.

Except she was still in her office and he was _hungry_. For food and for her. 

Knocking softly on her office door first, he slipped inside with a whine about his hunger on his lips when he came up short at the sight before him: Sam, slumped over on her desk and dozing softly, pen still in hand.

Jack smiled softly and shook his head, thinking of all the times he had found her in exactly this position over the years in her lab at the SGC and how now, after all this time, he could finally wake her up the way he’d always wanted.

With the stealth born of years in black ops, he slowly walked over to her, pausing only a moment to admire the curve of her cheek and the long line of her neck and the gentle part of her lips, before leaning down and pressing his lips to her cheek, kissing her softly. 

“Carter,” he murmured against her skin, nuzzling his nose against the side of her head affectionately. “Wake up.”

She hummed softly, burrowing further into her arms, but not rising. Jack trailed his fingers over her back, letting his nails scratch up as he settled his hand over the back of her neck, squeezing softly. He nosed at the patch of skin beneath her ear, tongue sneaking out to trace the shell of her ear, then pressing a soft kiss to the side of her head.

“Sam,” he said softly, slipping his hands into her hair and pushing the strands off her forehead. 

Finally, she woke, bleary eyes looking up at him in surprise. 

“Fell asleep?”

He nodded, still smiling. “Yeah, Carter, you fell asleep.”

She sat up and stretched in her chair, arms lifting overhead and sticking her chest out with a giant yawn. He couldn’t help it, he let his eyes fall to her chest and licked his lips. She really was perfect. 

Sam rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and leaned back in her chair, surveying him for a moment as he situated himself in front of her, leaning on her desk and blocking her view of her notes. She looked exhausted and all thoughts of ribbing her for forgetting their anniversary flew out the window. All that mattered was _her._

“C’mere,” he said gruffly, extending a hand to her. She took it without question and he pulled her up and out of her office chair, tugging her to stand between his legs. 

He kissed her easily, the motion now well-practiced between them, and she fell into the kiss with a sigh, hands curling into his shirt and pulling herself closer to him. 

“You’re wearing my favorite shirt,” she said softly against his mouth in between kisses. His mouth was working over hers steadily and assuredly, lips and tongue and teeth making her toes curl against the soft carpet. 

His hand drifted down her shoulder, thumb pressing against her collarbone and the hollow of her throat, then grazing over her breast which caused her to shudder and roll her body against his, before finally settling on her hip, stroking the jut of her hipbone enticingly. 

“’S our anniversary, Carter. Thought I’d dress up for you.”

He took advantage of her frozen look of surprise by nudging her jaw so he could get better access to sensitive skin of her neck. Her hands went to his hair, tugging softly to try and get him to look at her. He growled low in his throat, nipping a red mark into the side of her neck, before finally pulling away.

“It’s our anniversary?” she asked incredulously, hands absentmindedly carding through his hair, nails scratching at the nape of his neck. 

Jack shrugged. “One of ‘em anyway.”

She raised an eyebrow at this and leaned in to kiss him softly, just because she could and because he really, _really_ did look good in that shirt. 

“And how many do we have?”

“Oh, I don’t know, Carter,” he said, hands impatiently pulling her closer, thigh slipping between her legs and pushing upwards to create the delicious kind of friction he knew she’d be craving soon. Her eyes went glossy and glazed as she rocked down against him and shuddered, curling her fingers into the fabric of his shirt. 

“Tell me some of them, anyway,” she insisted, leaning forward to kiss him again. He hummed against her mouth and she pulled away with a grin, immediately pressing her lips against the line of his jaw and tonguing at the rough stubble of his five o’clock shadow, then dipping down to lick a line up the tendons in his neck. 

Jack sighed and gripped her hips tighter, hand slipping up beneath the soft cotton of the black tee she was wearing and trying to remember how to form words when the warmth of Samantha Carter was in his arms. 

“Um, well, there’s the first day we met,” he began. “Then there’s, y’know, the uh—the first time you kissed me, very memorable.”

Sam hummed, acknowledging each of the anniversaries he was listing, but continuing her task at getting him out of that shirt and into the nearest bed. Her brain had shifted tasks and focus, no longer concerned about the schematics and equations that had plagued her all day, and instead solely interested on the man before her. 

“We should celebrate,” she teased, fingertips finally getting on his bare skin and scratching over the coarse hair of his abdomen, grinning when his hips twitched and bucked at the sensation.

“We were going to,” he said, wryly. “I got you Carmine’s and everything.”

She pulled back with a shocked look on her face. “You got me Carmine’s? I love Carmine’s.”

He laughed and cupped her face, thumb brushing over the curve of her cheek and the plush, redness of her bottom lip. “I know, Carter. That’s why I got it.”

Suddenly, all thoughts of getting Jack O’Neill naked and horizontal were competing with the thoughts of her favorite food and she was actually torn, particularly when her stomach made perfect timing and gave a loud grumble.

Jack laughed and kissed her cheek, pushing himself up off the desk and hugging her tightly, tucking her beneath his chin and against his chest. “C’mon, Colonel, let’s go feed you.”

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and squeezed her closer to him before letting her go, taking her hand, and leading her out of the office and towards the kitchen.

“I mean, it’s probably cold by now, but—“

His words were cut off as she stopped and tugged him back towards her, already pushing up on her tiptoes to press her mouth softly, sweetly against his. 

Her arms wound themselves around his neck and she held him tightly, the kiss simultaneously sweet and searching and _heavy_ with meaning. Jack’s heart was racing by the time she pulled away and ran a thumb over his mouth, wiping away the remnants of her saliva from his mouth.

“Happy anniversary, Jack,” she said softly, eyes on his and saying so much more. They didn’t say it often, maybe they should, but he _felt_ the love she had for him and he wished that he could continue to show her—now and every day—how much she meant to him, how much he loved her. 

Even if it was something as simple as getting her her favorite meal. 


End file.
